This specification relates to a break-away connector for connecting structural components, such as a floor or ceiling to a firewall, and to a method of constructing a firewall connection system.
In residential, commercial and industrial building structures, it is often desirable to prevent fires from spreading. To that end these building structures may have separate dwelling or working spaces defined by structural members that are designed to slow or prevent the spread of fire between two (or more) adjacent spaces. These structural members may be firewalls. Firewalls are typically designed or treated to resist combustion and prevent rapid heat transfer. Most commonly, firewalls are substantially vertical partitions that define interior spaces such as individual rooms within the same structure, or interior spaces of separate, adjacent structures.
In some multi-level buildings, the firewall itself may support structural cross-members, such as floor joists, of higher floors of the structure. Commonly, substantially horizontal structural components such as floors or ceilings are tied into at least one substantially vertical firewall. There may be several firewalls, each supporting ends of many cross-members. In the event that those floor joists should move, it may be desirable for their dislodgement not to also cause the collapse of the firewall. That is, in the event that a heat-inducing event occurs within an interior space that is at least partially defined by a firewall, it is desirable for certain structural members to be releasable from the firewall. If a structural member catches fire, it may be beneficial for the structural member to be releasable from the firewall to separate the heat source from the firewall. This release can allow the firewall to remain intact for a longer duration. As a result, firefighters may be provided with sufficient time to prevent the spread of fire to adjacent spaces. In some cases, occupants in an adjacent room or structure may be provided with sufficient time to escape before the firewall is compromised and the fire spreads to the adjacent space.
To that end, the inventor proposes herein to provide an end support for these beams or joists in the normal course, but which end support may then permit the ends of the joists to release from the firewall in the event of a fire, with the hope that the firewall may then not be damaged and may be able to continue to perform its protective function as a firewall.
Structural connectors comprising a fusible member are generally known in the art. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,119,475; 3,294,428; 3,708,932 and 7,520,095. As described in these patents, when at least one fusible member is weakened by heat, at least one structural member is permitted to move relative to another. These patents disclose the use of fusible members to accommodate the thermal expansion of at least one heated structural member, to reduce such undesirable consequences as thermal buckling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,932 discloses the use of a fusible break away clip to releasably couple structural members. This patent discloses fusible break away clips that are made of a material that will burn or melt when subjected to fire. As disclosed, the clips are used to couple a structural member to a fire barrier member. When there is a fire on one side of the fire barrier member, the break-away clips may melt and disengage the structural member from the remainder of the wall structure.